


Elemental Feuds

by The_Remaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Battle, Bullying, Castles, Crying, Deaths, Developing Relationship, F/M, Forts, Friendship, Magic, Memories, The Five Gods, War, celebration, hideout, kiss, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Remaker/pseuds/The_Remaker
Summary: As a vicious man seeking revenge over a past memory, killing anyone in his path, Kyra Honeyfield and her four powerless friends strive to regroup The Five Gods and defeat this maniac however she soon learns that they have a gruesome history with him and that sometimes even a living god can fall to the grasp of one's evil.





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I don't usually finish stories because i have given up faith in them or decided it wasn't good enough but this story i really love and hope to finish it. Hope you enjoy - Aiden.

Beep, beep, beep. Kyra’s eyes slowly prised open at the noise of her alarm clock interrupting what was an amazing dream that she could no longer recall. Sighing, Kyra slammed her hand down on the alarm to silence it before getting lazily out of her bed. School. The one place she really didn’t want to go to today. Kyra had hardly slept all night and she knew when she got to school the bullying would continue as always. In Kyra’s world everyone had powers. Everyone but her and her friends… Kyra and her group of friends were the only people in the school to not have their powers yet. This is why you were bullied and tormented. Kyra walked over to her closet in the corner of the blue painted bedroom and began searching for her clothes. She pulled out a baby blue jumper and a pair of black jeans. Once she got dressed, she walked down the narrow corridor of her parents’ house and down the stairs to the kitchen.  
“Morning love” Kyra’s mom smiled as Kyra looked over her shoulder at the delicious food her mother was making.  
“Morning mom! The pancakes look amazing!” Kyra complimented as she kissed her mom on the cheek. “Morning dad”  
“Morning Kyra” Her dad spoke whilst washing the dishes with his water magic.  
Just as Kyra sat down on the couch in her living room, a plate filled with pancakes was set on her lap, swimming in syrup and honey.  
“Thanks mom” Kyra thanked before shoving a pancake in her mouth whilst her mom just laughed at the sight before her.  
Once her parents sat down too, her father reached for the television remote and switched onto the news.  
“The search for Slade Halameida continues as investigators are still unable to locate the former leader of the Five Gods.”  
A picture of Slade and the Five Gods appeared on the screen until the reporter spoke about something else. Slade Halameida had been Kyra’s idol since the Five Gods became famous and if she was honest had also had a crush on him too. Kyra loved the way that his green eyes seemed to sparkle whenever he smiled and how his black hair blew wild in the wind. Slade went missing once the Five Gods broke up. They were the strongest and most powerful magic users in the entire world and together nobody could stop them but for some unknown reason they split off and Slade went his own way, never to be seen again.

Once Kyra had finished her delicious pancakes she looked up to the clock and gasped. She stood up quickly and put her shoes on and grabbed her bag before running to the door and pulling it open  
“Bye mom, bye dad!” she yelled before slamming the door shut and running down the road towards school.


	2. Rumours

For the last 5 minutes, Kyra had been running towards school after she realised there was only 10 minutes before it began! Her chocolaty hazel hair flowing in the wind. Kyra’s hair was a hazel brown that got lighter as it went further down her neck. As Kyra neared the gates to the school she stopped running as she noticed an old poster on the little corner shop, she stopped by on the way back from school. On the wall was a poster of the Five Gods. Sat on an armchair was Slade smiling with the other members of the order around him. Kyra looked at the tattoos on the backs of their hands’. Kyra had learned that these resembled their powers.

Slade had a purple tattoo which resemble the psychic magic. Isla had a green tattoo which resembled the healing magic. Hannah had a blue tattoo resembling the water magic. Daniel had a yellow tattoo resembling the time magic and finally Afolabi had a black tattoo which resembled his reincarnation magic. Floating beside them was the stones of their magic. Each of these stones had the ability to grant someone that magic and together was said to be a weapon of mass destruction. These stones however were in the safe hands of Five Gods.

“What you looking at Kyra?” Brian the shop keeper asked her.  
“Oh, just wondering where they’ve gotten to Brian” Kyra replied  
Brian smiled and pointed to the poster. “It feels just like yesterday these five came to my shop. It was just a week before they became famous!” Brian exclaimed.  
Kyra looked at him in shock. The Five Gods? Here? In Kyra’s hometown?  
“They were here?” Kyra gasped.  
“Of course, they were” He laughed “They all went to school at Riverside Academy!” He explained.  
Kyra felt her jaw drop to the ground. She went to the same school which lied just beyond the road behind her. The Five Gods had become famous three years ago and graduated from their school a year later, which meant Kyra had joined the year after they left! All of them were just nineteen whereas Kyra and her friends were sixteen. Kyra’s attention snapped back to reality when she heard a voice call her name.  
“Kyra!” Her friend Mike Yelled over the thundering noise of the academy yard. Kyra’s smile stretched across her face as she ran towards the boy with his short curly hair falling down his face almost covering his crystal blue eyes. When she reached him, she snaked her arms around him into a hug. Kyra and Mike had been best friends for as long as she could remember and did everything with each other. Once they stood back from their embrace they walked over to her other friends. Amanda and Mia were sat on a bench having a conversation with Ryan, who seemed to paying more attention at Kyra and Mike walking towards them. Ryan nudged Mia and pointed towards them and her and Amanda got up and ran to Kyra embracing her in an energetic hug whilst squealing at each other to which Mike and Ryan just laughed. Then came the sound Kyra had been dreading all day… Amelia’s voice.  
“Well look at the pathetic human that decided to show up!” Amelia scoffed. Her entourage of ‘Friends’ laughed at the little insult that had been given to Kyra.  
Kyra just ignored the laughs and names and walked over to the bench where her friends had been.  
“You know that battle with the Five Gods people are saying happened here, I wish it happened now. Maybe it would have gotten rid of you!” Her comment boomed over everyone else.  
‘A battle here?’ Kyra thought.


End file.
